Just an Experiment
by Ronishi
Summary: Someone had come back that Inuyasha would have never expected. He soon finds himself running into his clone! Can he find out what's going on and fix the problem before his other side gets to him?
1. Kaguya Resurrected

Just an Experiment  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kaguya Ressurected  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: So here's a new story!! And I'm going to send this out to PatrioticPuppy and Phoxy!  
  
A/N: Just in case you don't all know who Kaguya is, she was a fake tennyo that appeared in the second Inuyasha movie: Castle Beyond the Looking Glass. She was immortal and her powers were in her mirror. She had tried to turn Inuyasha into a full youkai but that was when Kagome's kiss overcame him (sigh -.-) and Inuyasha and the gang destroyed the Castle Beyond the Looking Glass. Everyone else knew Kaguya-hime from an old famous Japanese fairy tale.  
  
If anyone wants to know more about Kaguya, just put a question up in your review and I'll answer it in the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha OR the Inuyasha movie. And a quarter of the story should go to PatrioticPuppy and Phoxy too. So nothing really belongs to me at this point.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
The old castle beyond the looking glass had been destroyed a long time ago. Broken pieces of wood and metal wer scattered all over the place. The place was old and dusty and was filled with fumes of decaying flesh of animals. In the center of all the remains was a broken mirror.  
  
It was a windy day. Black and grey hazes filled the sky and thunder rumbled while lightning flashed.  
  
In the middle of no where, a small glass containor was smashed against a rock and shattered, letting what it carried to fall.  
  
Inside were two shards of the sacred Shikon no Tama.  
  
#%Flashback#% (To the second Inuyasha movie)  
  
Kagome struggled to get out of the holding spell Kaguya had put on her. She looked down at her feet as Shippo tried to help her too.  
  
Kagome stared ahead at Inuyasha as he started to transform. His growling got louder and his eyes glowed red.  
  
"INUYASHAAAA!!" she wailed, then stopped as she looked down to see a bright light.  
  
Her jewel shards!  
  
"Shippo-chan." she said. "Come help me."  
  
Shippo nodded and crawled up onto her shoulder.  
  
"Take my jewel shards and throw them at me!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Shippo slipped the container off of Kagome's neck and ran back down and stood in front of her.  
  
"Here goes!" he yelled and threw the container at Kagome as there was a bright flash of light. Kagome struggled to free herself. She pulled harder at her hands. The two shards used to power Kagome up worked and she broke free both of her hands and landed on the ground.  
  
But the jewel shards in the container was ignored from that point on.  
  
#%End of flashback#%  
  
The wind started to pick up the jewel shards and carried them until they landed on the broken mirror. It seemed like everything stopped from there on. The jewel shards stood up on their tips and started to glow.  
  
Pieces of glass flew around and found their way to the mirror as the pieces of glass were being put back together. The mirror shined as if brand new.  
  
Then on the mirror a star appeared and then one by one the lines started to shrink and something started to come out of the mirror.  
  
There was a young woman standing right beside the mirror. She stared out into space. She had long black hair and beautiful blue eyes with light blue eyeshadow. She wore dark purple lipstick and wore a large headband. She was also wearing a long purple robe. (for all of you who know who Kaguya is, this is her FIRST form in the movie)  
  
She gasped as she felt her face.  
  
"I am alive."  
  
She looked down and saw her mirror and bent down to pick it up.  
  
There were two pink jewel slivers on the mirror. Kaguya picked them off of the surface.  
  
"This." she said. "Must be the sacred jewel shards that Naraku was so crazy for." she stared at the more. "Only two of these small jewels have brought me back to life in my young form." she squeezed them in her hand. "Powerful. I must have more."  
  
She squinted her eyes.  
  
"Then I will kill him."  
  
She moved her finger and the mirror moved with it until it floated in front of her face.  
  
"Show me the hanyou." she murmured.  
  
THe mirror flashed and in the glass was a picture of Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo walking.  
  
"So he's still alive." she murmured. She widened her eyes as she looked down at what was hanging around Kagome's neck.  
  
"It's a shard of the jewel!" she said. She eyed it. "And it is almost complete."  
  
Her mirror turned off and she sighed. "But I must think of a plan. I must power my own strength first, then I will kill Inuyasha.  
  
She opened her hand to see the shards. "This is all I need - for now."  
  
She widened her eyes as an idea came to her head, and she laughed.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome struggled to push themselves against the wind.  
  
"It's so damn windy!" he yelled as he pulled Kagome over more.  
  
"Let's stop here." Miroku said. "I feel an evil presence being carried by the wind."  
  
"What is it houshi-sama?" asked Sango.  
  
Miroku shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm hungry."  
  
Everyone fell down.  
  
Miroku still had a serious expression plastered on his face. "It's coming closer."  
  
Everyone got up and dusted themselves off.  
  
"Then we should find some shelter." Kagome said.  
  
Everyone agreed and they went to look for the nearest village.  
  
Miroku gasped and fell to his knees and started waving his staff. "It's here." he breathed with his eyes wide.  
  
"There's nothing here idiot." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. "OWW!" he yelled, holding his head.  
  
"Is that so?" Miroku said with a facefault.  
  
"Shut up monk!" Inuyasha shouted. "It didn't really hurt!"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"It just felt like a hair was being plucked out." Inuyasha murmured, rubbing his head.  
  
"Let's just go you idiots." Sango said. And they kept walking.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kaguya raised her hands in the air as a strand of hair twisted around her finger.  
  
"This is it." she whispered and the hair floated in front of the mirror. Kaguya raised her finger to her mouth and started chanting. She held onto the jewel shards tightly in her hand, and they started to glow, giving Kaguya even more power in her ritual.  
  
Suddenly, there was a faint silouhette of a person that appeared behind the mirror.  
  
Kaguya smiled but continued to chant. The silouette came clearer.  
  
It was a person with long silky silver hair and dog ears? Its eyes were closed and it was floating in the air with its arms crossed together. (Well nothing can be made with clothes on! Miroku: (raises eyebrow) Me: o.o)  
  
The chant soon ended and the body landed softly on the ground with a soft 'thud'.  
  
Kaguya started to laugh louder as its eyes began to open....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: o0o0o!! Can you guess what happens? HUH? Can ya?  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell was she doing?  
  
Me: I don't know =P But I don't have spell check on this compter (IN CHINAAAAAAAAAAAAA) so don't kill me if I have some spelling errors. (hids in corner)  
  
Please RR!! 


	2. Clone

Just an Experiment  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Clone  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: I would like to notify all of you that if any of you ever visit China and you just happen to be an Inuyasha fan, DO NOT!!! I REPEAT DO NOT BUY THE CHINESE VERSION OF INUYASHA!! It's the CRAPPIEST YOU'LL EVER SEE!! WHO REALLY FUCKING CARES IF ITS CHEAP!!  
  
Me: THE VOICES SUCK!! THEY DON'T EVEN MATCH THE MOVING LIPS!! INU'S VOICE IS NOT SEXY LIKE IT SHOULD BE!! HOW CAN IT BE HOT IN THE ENGLISH AND JAPANESE AND NOT IN CHINESE!!!!  
  
Me: KAGOME AND KIKYOU'S VOICE ARE WAY TOO FUCKING HIGH!! EVEN MORE HIGH THAN THE ENGLISH AND THE JAPANESE VERSION!! NARAKU AND MYOUGA SOUND LIKE FAGS!! THE ONLY GOOD VOICES BELONG TO SANGO AND MIROKU AND MIROKU KINDA SOUNDS HOTT!!  
  
Me: AND KOHAKU JUST SOUNDS LIKE A NORMAL GAY CHINESE KID AND I HEAR HIS KIND OF VOICE EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY AND IT'S TOO DAMN LOW FOR A KID!!  
  
Anyways, here's the story.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kaguya smiled as she saw that the body was breathing.  
  
Hmm? She thought as she walked over to it. She glanced down and saw a beaded necklace across its bare chest. She squinted her eyes.  
  
I knew it. Inuyasha is under a curse.  
  
She bent down and grabbed the necklace gently. A curse made by this necklace.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
That doesn't matter, she thought grinning. This clone, it is just as powerful as Inuyasha. A spell cannot stop it.  
  
She widened her eyes and lifted up the clone's chin.  
  
"Grr.." she murmured and threw the chin down. "It's a girl! How did my magic fail and bring me a girl? I wanted a replica of Inuyasha." her eyes flashed. "But still." she held up the jewel shards. "With this, it matters not of a gender." she was startled when the body started to move. She stood up and looked up.  
  
The body started to shake, then the clone pulled her hands in and stared at them for a long time before lifting itself to its feet.  
  
"I see you have awoken Kamara."  
  
The girl hanyou looked around. "Kamara...." she murmured. She looked up at Kaguya. "And who are you?"  
  
"I am Kaguya." she said. "Princess of the moon." (I think that was what it was) "And I have brought you into this world."  
  
Kamara blinked, then reached up and felt her dog ears. "And what purpose did you bring me here for?"  
  
Kaguya grinned. "To kill a hanyou called Inuyasha." she lifted up her hand and Kamara glanced at the two shards in the palm of her hand. "And to collect these."  
  
Kamara grunted. "Why would I waste my time to collect these broken slivers of a jewel for?"  
  
"I will show you." Kaguya flicked one of the shards onto Kamara's neck. Kamara gasped as it landed and she started to glow a soft pink colour.  
  
"These shards hold power." she held up her remaining shards. "Now go bring me the remains."  
  
Kamara stopped. "Uhh....problem."  
  
"What is it?" snapped Kaguya.  
  
"Could I have some clothes?" Kamara said poker-faced. Kaguya did an anime fall. (I can't really picture it, but work with me!)  
  
"Fine." she said as she got up and snapped her fingers and beams shot out from her finger and swirled around Kamara as clothes formed on her. The clothes looked like the clothes Kikyou worn, but instead of red bottoms, they were black. (Oh and I DREW a picture of what this would look like..you know..Inuyasha as a girl. IT LOOKED FUNNY!!)  
  
"Now go." Kaguya murmured. "Kill the hanyou and bring me his shard."  
  
Kamara smirked. "No."  
  
Kaguya raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Kamara cracked her knuckles as she ran swiftly past Kaguya taking a swipe at her.  
  
"I don't take orders from anybody!"  
  
Hmm.  
  
Kaguya dodged the strike and floated up in the sky.  
  
"In making a clone of Inuyasha, it seems you have harbored his stubborn attitude as well."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kamara murmured. "Clone? So he looks like me eh?"  
  
Kaguya didn't respond. "I will come back for you and you're jewel shard when the time is right. It the meantime, you should think it over that if you're going to obey me." She narrowed her eyes. "If not, the consequences will be saveer."  
  
Then she burst into a mist and was blown away.  
  
Kamara smirked. "So this Inuyasha has more shards does he?" she sniffed the air. "I bet I can find him."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kagome sighed and looked around. "Let's rest here." She said looking around the forest. "We can set up a picnic."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. "What's a picnic again?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Never mind."  
  
Miroku sat down beside Kagome on the mat they set up. "Instead of this picnic you talk about, let's just have something to eat."  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "Whatever you say." And she reached into her picnic basket and pulled out some sandwiches.  
  
Sango, Shippo, and Kirara joined them and they started to eat.  
  
Inuyasha started slurping at the ramen, but the wind carried a scent. He stopped and put the cup down and stood up, sniffing the air.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, chewing on a fruit.  
  
"This scent." He said. "It smells familiar. Half of it smells like mine."  
  
"Is it because you are smelling yourself?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oww!" Miroku rubbed his head. "Why did you hit me?"  
  
Inuyasha ignored him and started walking away from them.  
  
"Just let him be." Kagome sighed as she took a drink of water.  
  
Inuyasha walked around.  
  
"I know this scent." He murmured. "It's on the tip of my tongue." He stopped and started sniffing the ground. "But why does half of it smell like me?" he stood up and sighed. "I can't trace it."  
  
Suddenly, he felt himself getting plowed to the ground followed by a loud scream.  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes and looked at what was pinning him down.  
  
"What happened here?" Kagome asked followed by Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.  
  
They all gasped.  
  
The person on top of Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"So you're Inuyasha are you?"  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Cliffie or not cliffie? It's kinda predicatble. But I WANT REVIEWS!! I'm a review monster!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Inuyasha: o.o 


	3. A New Foe

Just an Experiment  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A New Foe  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: BRRR!! I'm freaking cold! I just got soaked from head to toe and I don't really feel like moving right now. Here's the story.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Who, who are you?" Inuyasha asked in surprise as he saw another version of him. He widened his eyes.  
  
"Wh-what's going on?" cried Kagome staring at them.  
  
On top of Inuyasha was a girl who almost looked exactly like him. She wore a white top with black bottoms. She had Inuyasha pinned and her claws were right against Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"So you're Inuyasha." She said bring her face closer to his and digging her nails into his skin.  
  
"You know my name." He said. "Who are you?"  
  
She cracked her knuckles. "Call me Kamara."  
  
"What business do you have here?" Miroku asked from a distance, holding out his staff.  
  
I remember this feeling....  
  
"I want his jewel shards." She said, her eyes flashing. "Hand them over."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kamara, then slipped out from under her and pulled out Tetsusaiga as a bright glow escaped from it and it transformed.  
  
"A sword eh?" Kamara smirked. "Can you not fight with your hands?"  
  
Inuyasha hmphed. "What's wrong? You scared?" and he charged right at her and raised the sword and brought the sword down right at the girl hanyou.  
  
"Nice try." She said and stopped the attack as the sword came flying down and hit the palms of her hands. Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"What are you?" he murmured.  
  
"A jewel shard!" Kagome cried. "I see a jewel shard!"  
  
"Where?!" Inuyasha cried, still gripped onto his sword. Kamara still hand the blade against the palm of her hand.  
  
"On her neck!"  
  
"So you got a shard to power you up huh?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Shard or no shard. I'm more powerful than you are." Kamara said. She let out a cry as she grabbed the sword and it slipped out of Inuyasha's hands. He gasped.  
  
Kamara threw aside the Tetsusaiga and it turned back.  
  
"Hand the shard over." She said, reaching her hand out.  
  
"Shard? Why do you want my shard?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kamara stared at him, then narrowed her eyes. "You are not the one who has the shard." She said as she looked around and saw a faint glow come from Kagome. "The human girl does!" she cried and she started running towards her. Kagome screamed.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha ran in front of her and blocked off the attack. Kamara slid back into the dirt. She smiled.  
  
"About time." She said. "Now fight me like a man!"  
  
Inuyasha ran towards her. "Sakontessou!" he yelled and took a swipe at her, only managing to cut off a few strands of hair.  
  
"You're too slow." Kamara said, holding out her claws. "Now let's try me. Sakontessou!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried while Sango was helping her up. Kamara had made a bloody gash in Inuyasha's shoulder. He flew back and landed on his back while holding the wound.  
  
"Hah. You're pathetic. Why don't you be a good little boy and just hand over the shard like I asked you to?" Kamara said, picking him up by the neck. "Or should I just kill you? Then all of your companions and take the jewel from there?"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "I won't let a girl kill me." He choked as he threw her hand back and held onto his shoulder. "Blades of blood!"  
  
Kamara gasped as the attack hit her back. "Stubborn are you?" she said laughing.  
  
"You won't win." Inuyasha said running to her.  
  
"You bore me." Kamara said, jumping back. "I'll finish you off right now." she ran over to the Tetsusaiga deep into the ground and pulled it out and it transformed. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and gasped.  
  
Kamara waved the sword around. "Nice blade." She said, grinning and charged forward and took a hit at Inuyasha.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!"  
  
What?  
  
Kamara stopped and moved back as a boomerang came flying towards her. Kamara's eyes followed the boomerang as it led back to Sango's hands. She was back in her fighting suit.  
  
"You!" Kamara screamed angrily pointing at Sango. "Taijiya girl! You're the next to die when I'm done with this hanyou!" Sango took a step back, but didn't respond. Kamara turned back to Inuyasha. "But you're first. The one who fights for this group." Kamara let out a battle cry as she took another swing at Inuyasha, who dodged it in the nick of time.  
  
"Where are my arrows?" Kagome cried holding a bow in one hand.  
  
"What are you doing Kagome-chan?" Asked Sango.  
  
Kagome looked up at Sango. "I have to help Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha gasped as he felt the Tetsusaiga slash his back. And he fell forward.  
  
Kamara held the blade by his neck. "Are you sure you don't want to give up now?"  
  
What?  
  
She gasped as an arrow came flying at her. Kamara raised the Tetsusaiga to block the blow. (Me: For some reason I keep spelling Tetsusaigo) and it transformed back.  
  
Kamara looked up and saw Kagome with another arrow ready to fire.  
  
"Girl." Kamara said bitterly, pointing the sword at Kagome. She waved the sword around and it turned into the fang. She started running to her. "You're dead!"  
  
Kamara gasped.  
  
"Where were you watching?" Inuyasha yelled as his hand sunk deep into her side. Kamara jumped away from them both and leaned on the sword.  
  
"It would have just been smarter to give up." She muttered and stood up. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.  
  
Where? Where is her weak spot?  
  
Kamara glared at Inuyasha. "What are you planning?" she murmured under her breath. She swung the sword on her shoulder and jumped towards Inuyasha and a chase started to go on.  
  
"Run as you might!" Kamara said, trailing not too far behind him. "I'll catch up to you! I'm more powerful and faster!" she ran a little faster and started to catch up to him.  
  
I don't know if I can keep this up, thought Inuyasha as he looked back at Kamara. If only she didn't steal the Tetsusaiga. I could kill her.  
  
Soon, Kamara wasn't less than a meter behind him.  
  
"This is it!" she screamed and took a jump in the air and took a swipe at Inuyasha's neck from the side.  
  
"Uhhh....OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha plunged to the ground, avoiding the attack. But something else happened.  
  
"No!" cried Kamara as she came in contact with the ground as well. The Tetsusaiga flew out of her hands and sunk into the ground. Kamara pulled her face out of the grass. "Wh-what happened?" she cried.  
  
Inuyasha hoisted himself up. He stared at the necklace hanging around her neck. "You." He said. "You have this curse too."  
  
"Curse?" cried Kamara. "What curse?"  
  
"The necklace."  
  
Kamara shook her head. "I don't know what your talking about, but I can kill you with my bare hands!" she jumped up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Osuwari." Kagome said, and Inuyasha and Kamara both fell face first into the ground.  
  
"What the hell!" Inuyasha screamed. "Me too?!"  
  
Kagome smiled innocently. "Sorry!"  
  
Kamara stared at the ground.  
  
"How could I let this human defeat me, just by saying sit?" her cheek twitched as she looked back at Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Kirara and Shippo. They were all staring at her the same way.  
  
"My time to leave is now." Kamara murmured under her breath and started to take off into the air, but Inuyasha heard her and grabbed her by the wrist. "Oh!" she cried as Inuyasha pulled her down.  
  
"Let me go!" she cried. "You got lucky! I'm not killing you!"  
  
"Wait." Inuyasha said weakly. "Don't go." Kamara looked at him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Tell me." Inuyasha said, panting hard. "Where you came from."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kamara took a long sip of water.  
  
It was an hour later and they were just waiting for Inuyasha to rest up before Kamara told them her story. In the meanwhile, they were having their picnic.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to them and sat beside Kamara. "So tell me. Tell us all now."  
  
Kamara set down her cup.  
  
"I was created by Kaguya." She said simply. Everyone gasped.  
  
"I knew it!" Inuyasha yelled. "I knew I recognized that scent!"  
  
Miroku nodded. "I knew a feeling around her, the same one when we were around Kaguya."  
  
"Oh." Said Kamara. "So you know her then. So I don't have to do much explaining."  
  
"But how did she come back?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Umm...." Kamara scratched her head. "She mentioned some losers who left two jewel shards behind at her castle and that's what brought her back to life."  
  
Kagome fell down.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"So that's where those shards went!" Kagome said loudly, laughing it off.  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Trust you mortals to be so stupid." Kamara said putting both her hands in her sleeves. (A/N: like Inuyasha does)  
  
"But how did you get here?" Sango asked.  
  
"Kaguya plucked a hair out of you." Kamara gestured towards Inuyasha. "Then she cloned you. And I don't know about details."  
  
"That bitch." Inuyasha murmured. He remembered when Kaguya had tried to set Inuyasha against Kagome by trying to turn him into a full youkai with no way to turn back. But that's when Kagome kissed him for the first time....  
  
He put his fingers on his lips and remembered the kiss. Kagome stared at him and knew what he was thinking about.  
  
He's thinking about the kiss, she thought.  
  
"I'm out of here." Kamara said, getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"To find Kaguya." She said. "Knowing her, she probably would have collected some more shards by now. And I'm going to steal them from her." She turned her head back at Inuyasha and everyone else. "Well, cya later. It's been real." And she started to walk off.  
  
"Wait." Inuyasha said. Everyone stared at Inuyasha.  
  
Kamara stopped and turned around. "What?"  
  
"Come with us." Inuyasha said.  
  
"What?!" cried Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha, she almost killed you." Sango said.  
  
"No she didn't!" yelled Inuyasha and he hit Miroku on the head.  
  
"Why do you keep hitting me?!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Spit it out already." Kamara said. "You guys are starting to creep me out." She eyed him. "Why would you want me to tag along?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up. "Because." He said. "We're both looking for Kaguya right?"  
  
"We are?" cried Kagome. Inuyasha shot her an angry glare. "Well if you got the shards back this would never have happened in the first place!" Kagome shrank back down.  
  
"Oh yeah.."  
  
Kamara thought for a while. "Okay." She said. "I'll come with you. But only until I find Kaguya. Then I'm going to kill her and take her shards." She looked at Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku sitting on the ground. "Then you had better be prepared to hand over your shard."  
  
Inuyasha smirked and held out his hand.  
  
"Then welcome to the group."  
  
Kamara looked at his outstretched hand.  
  
"I don't know what your planning." She said. And she held out her hand and they shook hands.  
  
"But I'm prepared for the worst."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: I wanna play you guys a scene from the movie! This takes place after everything and after Kagome's kiss with Inuyasha. (Sigh) Now everyone's walking.  
  
Kagome: (stretch) Ahh! This feel so good!  
  
Miroku: (gasp) Oh that's right! (goes in front of Sango.) Sango, us too. (leans closer and puckers lips)  
  
Sango: Uhh....(turns red) AHHHH!!! (SLAP!!)  
  
Kagome: Hmm? (turns around)  
  
Sango: (holding mouth) What the hell do you think your doing?  
  
Miroku: What do you mean? I just thought we should follow Kagome-sama's example and....  
  
Kagome/Inuyasha: (face fault)  
  
Kagome: (covers ears) AHHHHH!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: I, I didn't do it because I wanted to.  
  
Kagome: (gives him dirty look)  
  
Miroku/Sango: (Sigh)  
  
Kagome: Wait a second, what do you mean by that?  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing! It's just that you kinda did it without asking.  
  
Kagome: (points to ground) Inuyasha! Osuwari.  
  
Inuyasha: (BOOM!!)  
  
Shippo: Grow up Inuyasha. 


	4. Withstanding the Annoying

Just an Experiment  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Withstanding the Annoying  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: WAAAHHH! I feel sick cuz I ate too much rice. Well, I just forced my friend to watch the first 26 episodes of Inuyasha in Chinese. It's not that bad I guess. At least I learned a Chinese swear. Ke wu. Ummm....bad spelling. Anyways, here's what you've been waiting for and I must hurry and write it before I take a mad crap.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
After a long while of walking, the gang decided to take a break by a river.  
  
Kamara sat down on a mini cliff staring at the cold clear water. She turned around giving everyone else a dirty look as she heard them whispering. She stood up and jumped and kneeled right in front of them.  
  
"I can hear you." she said. "I don't like people saying shit about me behind my back. You got that?"  
  
Kagome and Sango stopped whispering. "What are you talking about?" Sango asked innocently.  
  
"Feh." Kamara eyed her visiously. "I'm no human. Don't ever mistake me as one. Therefore, my hearing is better than yours. And no, I will not date Inuyasha. I wouldn't waste my breath on that weak hanyou."  
  
"So why are you coming with us huh?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kamara brought her face by hers.  
  
"Listen you human girl. I'm only coming because I'm going to find Kaguya. Then I'm going to take her shards. Then yours are mine. And I don't feel like making friends here, you got that?"  
  
Sango stared at her bitterly. "Well it's not like we don't want to make friends with you."  
  
"Good." Kamara stood up. "I'm glad we got that through." and then she walked away. She stopped and looked over at Inuyasha who was sitting in a tree, staring at the sky.  
  
Clone, she thought bitterly. Is that all I am? She sat down and brushed back her hair.  
  
That bitch, she thought. How dare she think that she could control me? I'll show her what happens when she tries to take hold of me. She cracked her knuckles and looked up.  
  
As for that hanyou. His time will come too. She looked down and sighed.  
  
Inuyasha from the tree looked down at Kamara.  
  
Feh, he thought. Who does she think she is? She is strong, but without that shard, she'd probably be nothing. Once she helps us kill Kaguya, then I'll take that shard off of her, then I'll kill her. She probably thinks I want to make friends with her. But she's wrong.  
  
He widened his eyes when he saw Kamara look up at him while giving him a cold glare. Then she faced away.  
  
Miroku yawned. "Why is it so tense here? Why don't we have a little fun?"  
  
"Yeah!" cried Shippo as he jumped up and down. "Sounds fun!" he looked over at Kagome. "Let's go swimming!"  
  
Kagome shook her head and looked over at Kamara. "We're not really in the mood now Shippo."  
  
Shippo plopped on the ground. "Aww.." he murmured.  
  
"Is it just because we have a new member?" Miroku asked. He walked over to Kamara and sat down beside her. "Come on. There's nothing wrong with her."  
  
"What are you going to do houshi?" Kamara muttered under her breath and widened her eyes and yelped out as Miroku (as you might know -.-) groped her butt.  
  
Miroku grinned. "I don't see how you could be a clone. You seem original to me."  
  
"HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Kamara as she kicked him into the tree Inuyasha was sitting in with all her might.  
  
"Whoa!" Miroku yelled as he rammed head first into the tree, causing it to shake and Inuyasha came tummbling down.  
  
Inuyasha picked his face off the ground and pointed to Kamara. "You." he murmured then his face came back down.  
  
Sango and Kagome stood up and Sango walked over to Miroku. She kneeled down beside him.  
  
"You see, that's what you get for trying to make 'friends' with a girl." she paused and lowered her head and started to growl while clenching her first. "HENTAI!" she screamed and her hand came down the slap Miroku, but he got up and started to run away.  
  
"Get back here!" Sango yelled as she went after him.  
  
Kamara rolled her eyes but felt her face getting hot. She looked up at Inuyasha who was watching Sango chase Miroku. She squinted her eyes.  
  
What are you planning in that head?  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Kamara!" Kagome called as she started to walk around. She looked around. Where did she go? She stopped as she saw Kamara sitting in a tall branch in front of the sun set with the wind blowing in her hair.  
  
Kagome stared at her.  
  
She must feel alone, she thought. And to think she doesn't have a family. She has no where to go. She was just a creation. But still....  
  
Kamara sat up straight as her nose started to sniff the air. She looked behind her and saw Kagome.  
  
"How long have you been there?" she snapped.  
  
Kagome gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Come on down." she said. "It's time to eat."  
  
Kamara looked back.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Come on." Kagome urged. "You'll get hungry later."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
Kamara fell, but landed on her feet. "Nice try." she said. "But I'm not as idiotic as that hanyou."  
  
Kagome smiled. "But your just like him in some way right?"  
  
"Don't say that." Kamara snapped. "We're both completely different."  
  
"Well." Kagome said. "Different or not, you both get hungry. I have some ramen back there. You should try some. I bet you'll like it."  
  
Kamara paused and looked at Kagome's welcoming face, then smiled.  
  
"Uhh....sure."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kagome walked towards everyone else sitting down and eating and Kamara trailed far behind her.  
  
Inuyasha put down his noodles and looked up at Kamara.  
  
"So you finally decided to show up huh." he said.  
  
"Shut up hanyou." snapped Kamara.  
  
"I have a name." he replied and continued to slurp at his ramen.  
  
"Hmph." Kamara sat down inbetween Miroku and Kagome while Sango and Inuyasha sat on the other side and she took a slice of bread and started to nibble at the corner.  
  
"Here." Kagome said, handing Kamara a bowl of ramen. "I think you'll like it."  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled. "That's mine!"  
  
"I have more." Kagome replied and she poured the boiling water in the cup and after a while they were ready.  
  
"Go on." said Miroku. "Eat it."  
  
"Uhh...." Kamara stared at the noodles then hesitantly lowered her chopsticks and picked out some noodles and waited for them to cool down. She blinked and looked up and saw everyone staring at her.  
  
"Do you mind?!" cried Kamara with a face fault. Everyone looked away, then slowly she put the noodles in her mouth.  
  
"Well?" asked Kagome drinking a can of pop.  
  
"It's good." Kamara said, slurping the rest but more well mattered than Inuyasha did.  
  
"That's good." Miroku said, moving his hand closer to Kamara. Kamara slapped it away.  
  
"No way." she said, and dumped the noodles on his head. Miroku sighed.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kamara yawned.  
  
"Tired?" asked Kagome. Kamara nodded.  
  
"And you call me weak." Inuyasha murmured. Kamara grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Listen." she said. "Don't think that just because I'm your clone, that I'm exactly like you. No. I'm way more powerful then you can ever imagine. If you had ever become a full youkai, I'd still be more powerful. You got that?"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"Yes, your a clone. And that's all you'll ever be. If your more powerful than me its only because that's how you were created." Inuyasha said coldly.  
  
Kamara widened her eyes.  
  
Created.  
  
"Be quiet hanyou!" she shouted. "I'm more powerful because I am! That has nothing to do with me being created that way. I'm powerful and your weak. That's just how it is."  
  
"You're a hanyou too!" Inuyasha yelled back at her. "But your a fake. Your completely fake. Your not real. You know that? You're just a spell and a strand of hair. You're not a real person. You're fake. Fake, fake fake."  
  
Kamara gasped and realized that a sob was caught in her throat.  
  
"You better try that again!" she screamed trying to shut out the sob. "You know, just because I'm a clone, just because I'm just another you, doesn't mean I don't have feelings too!"  
  
"Feelings that easily get hurt?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kamara's mouth dropped open in offense.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. Her, Miroku, and Shippo stood behind her. "What a horrible thing to say!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I think we all knew that you were bad with girls. But you've gone too far." Miroku said.  
  
Kamara widened her eyes as she looked behind her and saw Miroku and Kagome standing up for her. She smiled. "Thank you." she mouthed. Kagome smiled back.  
  
But on the other hand, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kirara stood on the other side.  
  
"Open your eyes Kagome-chan. She IS just a clone. She's not a real person." Sango said coldly.  
  
Kagome widened her eyes. "Sango-chan. Not you too. You know better."  
  
"It's the truth." was all that Sango replied.  
  
"That's right." Inuyasha said. "You're just a clone."  
  
"Listen you!" Kamara yelled. "When you said, that you wanted me to join you, was it so you could insult me? Huh?"  
  
"No." Inuyasha said. "But it seems you have managed that on your own."  
  
"That's it!" Kamara screamed and leaped on top of Inuyasha.  
  
"Get off of me!" he yelled angrily.  
  
Kamara didn't respond, but wrapped her hands around his neck - and began to squeeze.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha choked. "I-I can't breathe!"  
  
But Kamara started to squeeze harder.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome, Miroku, and Sango cried walking towards them.  
  
"Stay back!" Kamara warned. "Or I'll kill him!" they obeyed.  
  
Inuyasha started to sputter choking sounds.  
  
"Oy," he cried. "Your hurting me!"  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Hah, sorry about that ending. But me and Inu have talked it over. (looks around) Anyways, I'm FREAKING cold right now. I'm like shivering and I don't even know why -.- So me and Inu are just sitting in front of a nice fire.  
  
Inuyasha: Hurry up. The water's getting cold.  
  
Me: o.o 


	5. Nobody's Home

Just an Experiment  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Nobody's Home  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: WHOOOAAA!! Me found a new idea!! I'm going to make this story like a song fic!!  
  
Inuyasha: o.o What the hell?  
  
Me: Yup!! And it's these song are all by Avril Lavigne. So if you're anti Avril, then just don't read. (People are leaving) HEY!! GET BACK HERE!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm an Avril fan!!  
  
Me: I'm a Linkin Park and Evanescence fan!!  
  
And Blink182 And Crowned King And The Distillers And Nirvana And B.E.P.  
  
Must I say more?  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Hey! Kamara!" Kagome screamed. "STOP!!"  
  
Kamara widened her eyes and let go of Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha took in a big breath. Kagome helped Kamara up.  
  
"You BITCH!" Inuyasha screamed pointing at Kamara. "You can just LEAVE! We can find Kaguya without you. Just LEAVE!!"  
  
Kamara stared at Inuyasha. She blinked and sparkling tears came fluttering down to the ground.  
  
"Fine!" she yelled back. "I don't want to stay! Who gives a SHIT About your shard? Not me! Go ahead! Find Kaguya! I wish you the best of luck! You're going to need it! And I'm OUT of here!" and she marched off.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha angrily.  
  
"Inuyasha! That was mean!"  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his neck. "Kagome! Why are you standing up for her? That bitch just strangled me!"  
  
"You shouldn't have made fun of her!" Miroku said, joining in.  
  
"Listen you lecher." Inuyasha said, sitting down crossed legged. "She was asking for it. And I don't really care about her. She doesn't have real feelings you know. She's just an experiment."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said irritably. She pointed to the ground. "Inuyasha OSUWARI!"  
  
Inuyasha plunged into the ground in a deep hole.  
  
"THAT'S how angry I am at you!" Kagome yelled. "You're being so childish!"  
  
Sango stood up. "He only speaks the truth Kagome." She said coldly.  
  
Kagome widened her eyes. "I can't take this!" she screamed. "I'm going to look for her. And she's STAYING whether you guys like it or not!"  
  
Miroku stood up and gave Inuyasha a cold glance. "Let's go then Kagome- sama.."  
  
Kagome walked through the forest and looked around.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way She felt it everyday I couldn't help her I just watched her make the same mistakes again  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Kamara!" yelled Kagome, looking around.  
  
"Kamara!" yelled Miroku, walking along side Kagome. They both stopped when they were in front of a two way path.  
  
"I'll take the right." Kagome said. "You take the left." They agreed and went off.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many too many problems Don't know where she belongs Where she belongs  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kagome stopped and looked up and realized she was in the same clearing she saw Kamara at earlier. She looked up and saw Kamara sitting on the branch of a tall tree, staring at the sky.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
She wants to go home But nobody's home Where she lies Broken inside  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Hey." Kagome said. Kamara sat up straight, then looked behind her and saw Kagome.  
  
"Hmph." She murmured and turned around.  
  
"I know how you must feel." Kagome said, standing at the stump of the tree.  
  
"No." Kamara said. "You don't. You'll never feel how I feel. That would be impossible."  
  
"Osuwari." Kagome said. Again Kamara fell but landed on her feet.  
  
"Stop that." She snapped.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Kamara stared at her for a while, then followed her.  
  
"Come and sit down." Kagome said as they both sat on a giant log.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Kamara.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but then saw a single tear roll down her face.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
There's no place to go No place to go To dry her eyes Broken Inside  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kamara wiped the tear away, but was aware that Kagome saw.  
  
"Why did you come for me?" she asked.  
  
"Kamara." Began Kagome. "What Inuyasha said back there, it's not true. And he's not like that. I don't know what's wrong with him. But...."  
  
"But what?" snapped Kamara.  
  
"Miroku and I. We don't hate you like that. And we don't want you to go." Kagome said thoughtfully.  
  
"What about that taijiya girl?" murmured Kamara.  
  
Kagome paused, then stared at her feet. "I don't really know why Sango-chan is being mean. She's anything but mean. Well, with an acception to Miroku."  
  
Kamara forced a smile, but turned away.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Open your eyes And look inside Find the reasons why You've been rejected Now you can't find What you left behind  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kagome sighed. "Kaguya is a strong enemy. We've faced her before. You're strong too. And you know it. We all know it. Especially Inuyasha. And I can tell you this. He's jealous."  
  
Kamara turned to Kagome.  
  
"He is? Jealous of me?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "He's too proud to admit it. But I'm more than 100% sure he's jealous because you're stronger."  
  
Kamara smiled. "Who would be jealous of me? I'm just a clone." She murmured bitterly.  
  
"But you have feelings." Kagome said. Kamara didn't respond.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Be strong be strong now Too many too many problems Don't know where she belongs Where she belongs  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"That doesn't matter." Kamara said after a long pause. "Especially to Inuyasha." She stood up. "And I don't care anymore." And she walked away.  
  
Kagome ran after her and grabbed her shoulder. Kamara turned her head.  
  
"Where will you go?" asked Kagome.  
  
Kamara squinted her eyes. "What did you say?"  
  
"Where will you go?!"  
  
#%#%#%  
  
She wants to go home But nobody's home Where she lies Broken inside There's no place to go No place to go To dry her eyes Broken inside  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kamara paused, then sat back down.  
  
"Nowhere I guess." She murmured. "I don't have anywhere to go."  
  
Kagome kneeled in front of her. "That's right." She said. "So how can it hurt to come with us?"  
  
Kamara eyes burned through her. "How can you say that?" she snapped. "You know Inuyasha can't stand me. And he knows that I can't stand him either!"  
  
"I can take care of Inuyasha." Kagome said, grinning.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Her feelings she hides Her dreams she can't find She's losing her mind She's falling behind  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kamara sighed.  
  
"I don't have a choice – do I?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kamara looked at Kagome, then smiled.  
  
"Alright. I'll come with you.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
She can't find her place She's losing her faith She's falling from graves She's all over the place  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kagome came back with Kamara behind her back to where Inuyasha and Sango were. Miroku had came shortly too.  
  
"What are you doing back here?" Inuyasha murmured.  
  
"Don't speak hanyou." Kamara snapped.  
  
"Do you want to start this again?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Kagome yelled at the same time.  
  
"Fine." He said, and turned away.  
  
Kagome yawned. "It's time to sleep."  
  
About half an hour later, when all everyone else was sleep Kamara stared at the sky. She stared at the stars to bright and stared at the full moon.  
  
I wonder what would happen, she thought, if you couldn't see the moon. Paths would be darkened, wouldn't they? Would the world go black?  
  
She rolled over.  
  
How would I know? I've never been here long enough to find out.  
  
She widened her eyes as she looked back up at the sky.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
She wants to go home But nobody's home Where she lies Broken inside There's no place to go No place to go To dry her eyes Broken inside  
  
#%#%#%  
  
She looked up and saw a shooting star. She smiled and put her hands to her face.  
  
I wish, she thought without hesitating. That some day I'll be more than just a clone. More than just a creation. More than just an experiment.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
She's lost inside  
  
#%#%#%  
  
It's more than just a wish, she thought. It's a dream. Then she closed her eyes and fell alseep.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked over at Kamara who was fast alseep. He gave her a glare and walked over to where Sango was sleeping and poked her in the shoulder. Sango stirred and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha beside her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"SHH!!" Inuyasha hissed putting a finger over his mouth. "Not so loud."  
  
Sango yawned. "What time is it Inuaysha? It's very late."  
  
Inuyasha gestured for her to follow him.  
  
"Come." He said narrowing his eyes. "We need to talk."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha: HEY!! Why am I considered the bad guy?!  
  
Me: What are you talking about? You didn't peak at the next chapter did you?  
  
Inuyasha: I don't like the sounds of that.  
  
Me: Oh yeah and I need a reader's opinion. After I finish the stories that I'm starting on, I'm going to start a new story that's on my profile. I would appreciate it if you guys could go read over those stories and tell me which one you want me to write. Thanks! 


	6. How Does It Feel

Just an Experiment  
  
Chapter Six  
  
How Does It Feel  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Wow, okay. So I'm in China where everything is 13 hours ahead of your time I guess. I posted the last chapter up at around....noon here which is 11 pm in my time. Them good ol PatrioticPuppy (My only reviewer for this story and I'm wondering why. Inuyasha: YA!! WHY?) Me: That's enough. Inuyasha: Of course) and then I read that I got this review like 10 minutes ago which was like...7:30 pm here which is like 6:30 am in Winnipeg. What a hardcore reader =')  
  
Me: Anyways. I was talking about a website with Inuyasha background music. I tried to tell some people on my other story, but the site didn't turn out. Here it is again. W W W . Q Q 1 2 . C O M. If that doesn't show up, just try qq12 in between the usual. Then type Inuyasha up in search.  
  
Me: I'm not sure if I said this already, but I love listening to that Inuyasha music. But I seem like dork listening to symphony music. Meh. Anyways I see why Rumiko Takahashi made so many comics. It's FUN!! Anyways I'm hardly done MY comic. Inuyasha and Kagome look like crap. What can I say?  
  
Me: Well here's the chapter. For my only reviewer PatrioticPuppy – or Katie. Can I call you Katie? O.o Oh well.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
I'm not afraid of anything – I just need to know that I can breath – I don't need much of anything – But suddenly, suddenly....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango said as Inuyasha led her into the deep and darker part of the forest.  
  
"Right here." Inuyasha said. He looked around. "Right here where no one can see or hear us."  
  
"What's this all about?" Demanded Sango.  
  
"Kamara." Was his simple reply.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
I am small – and the world is big – all around me is fast moving – Surrounded by so many things – But suddenly, suddenly....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"What about her?" Sango snapped.  
  
"I have a plan." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sango stopped and sat down. "Continue."  
  
"Here it is." Inuyasha said. "When we find Kaguya with her help and get rid of her once and for all, we'll kill her. Then take her shard. I mean she's not a real person. We're not really committing a murder. Simple right?"  
  
"Hold on a second." Sango said. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because." Inuyasha said. "It seems that you also hate Kamara."  
  
Sango slowly nodded. "You realize, Inuyasha, if you keep treating her like this we'll never get her help. Not even if we begged for it."  
  
"Me!" Yelped Inuyasha. "It's not like you're her best friend!"  
  
Sango closed her eyes. "Not like Kagome-chan is."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "What can she see in her?"  
  
"It's Kagome. She makes friends with everyone."  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha murmured. "But...."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
How does it feel to be – different from me – are we the same – how does it feel – to be – different from me – are we the same – how does it feel?  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked. "How are we going to gain her trust?"  
  
"I don't have to do anything." Sango said with an emphasis on "I".  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha said irritably. "What do I have to do to gain her trust?" he mocked with the same emphasis on "I".  
  
"Just get along with her." Sango said. "Or pretend to. Pretend to be her friend and spend time with her."  
  
Inuyasha stuck out his tongue. "Sounds stupid."  
  
"Well WHAT then?!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha cupped a hand over her mouth. Sango pulled it away.  
  
"Not so loud!" He hissed.  
  
Sango took in a deep breath. "Inuyasha you KNOW how dangerous Kaguya is! In that battle, I thought I had lost Kohaku again. And you were about to turn into a full youkai! How could you not remember?"  
  
"I remember." Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"That's right." Sango said. "So you know Kaguya needs to be stopped as soon as possible. If she's that powerful on her own, imagine what the jewel shards could do to her."  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes.  
  
"You're right." He murmured. "Kaguya needs to be stopped and the shards need to be separated from her. Then Kamara's shard will go. Then she'll go with it."  
  
Sango smiled. "Sounds good."  
  
"Oh and Sango." Inuyasha said, lowering his voice. "No one can know. Or else we won't find Kaguya or take the remaining shards."  
  
Sango nodded. "Espcially Kagome-chan and houshi-sama. They'll be furious."  
  
"And you can imagine what will happen if Kamara finds out." He said.  
  
Sango put her fingers to her mouth and imitated a zipper shutting her mouth closed.  
  
"Right." He said. "This is our little secret."  
  
They walked back to the campsite and slept back in with the others and to them, it seemed like none of that ever happened.  
  
Kagome was the first one to wake up, then Sango, the Miroku, then Kamara. Inuyasha seemed to be the only one sleeping in.  
  
Kamara glared at Inuyasha, and his eyes snapped open.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
I am young and I am free – But I get tired and I get weak – I don't need much of anything – But suddenly, suddenly..  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"About time." Kamara murmured.  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something, but remembered his conversation with Sango and contained his anger.  
  
"Good morning Kamara."  
  
Kamara raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kagome smiled and Sango smiled too, but with the slightest conceited look but no one gave it a second thought.  
  
"Morning to you too I guess...." Kamara said, her voice trailing off.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a toothy smile. Kamara backed away and Sango slapped her forehead.  
  
"So." Inuyasha said. "We should start looking for Kaguya now – right?"  
  
Kamara shrugged. "Why the rush?"  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and smiled which covered for his anger.  
  
"Well." Inuyasha said softly. "She's gave more shards now, right?"  
  
Kamara didn't respond.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
How does it feel to be – different from me – are we the same – how does it feel – to be – different from me – are we the same – how does it feel?  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kaguya found her way back to her castle, the castle beyond the looking glass. A castle of illusions. Using the power of one shard, she repaired the whole castle. In one quick second, the splintered pieces of metal were reconnected. The decaying pieces of wood were restored. They were fresh, they were brand new. The fallen poles slow rose up and connected to the roof. The wall reattached themselves and in a quick second, the castle was too beautiful to be 'beyond' any looking glass.  
  
Kaguya kept the shard clenched tightly in her fist. Then, she slowly loosened it and the shard floated out on its own. It landed in the center of the whole castle and started to glow a hearty pink colour.  
  
"Yes." Kaguya said through her teeth. "My castle, it's being repaired. My strength is coming back." She could feel the warmness of the light that the shikon no kakira was giving off.  
  
The animals outside the castle were startled as they saw a big mass of land with a huge castle on top of it just – disappear. The majority of them scampered away.  
  
A wide smile spread over Kaguya's face like wild fire as she opened her other hand, reveling 2 more jewel shards.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
(I'm taking out the ahh-ah's for anyone who knows the songs)  
  
Would you come, my head? Would you cry with me?  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kamara stared at the ground.  
  
"I don't know." She narrowed her eyes when she felt Inuyasha grab her shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped.  
  
"Listen Kamara." He spoke softly. "We've faced Kaguya before. We know what she's capable of. You don't. You don't know what things she's done in the past." His voice started to crescendo. "She was unstoppable! Do you KNOW how much power a jewel shard has? Do you KNOW how dangerous they are in the hands of Kaguya?!"  
  
"Let me go." She ordered softly. She sat down. "I agree with you hanyou. But now isn't the right time to look for her. We could be looking for her, and she could kill us on the spot." She looked over at Inuyasha. "I'm sure you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fist.  
  
"Kamara is right." Miroku said, sitting down beside her. "We have to think of a plan."  
  
Inuyasha took in a deep breath in order to cool himself down.  
  
"FINE!" he yelled and jumped onto his butt and crossed his arms. "LET'S THINK OF A PLAN WHILE KAGUYA GOES LOOKING FOR JEWEL SHARDS WHILE GETTING MORE POWERFUL AND KILLS TO HER HEARTS CONTENT!! YEAH!! THINKING'S THE BEST THING TO DO IN THIS SITUATION!"  
  
"Calm down." Sango murmured through gritted teeth.  
  
"OH!!" Inuyasha yelled. "SO YOUR ON THEIR SIDE TOO!! WELL LET'S WAIT FOR KAGUYA TO KIDNAP KOHAKU AND WHILE THAT'S HAPPENING, WE CAN THINK OF A PLAN!"  
  
"Inuyasha." Snapped Sango giving him a death glare which also said 'the plan.'  
  
Inuyasha lay on the ground on his stomach and hit his head on the ground repeadient times while Miroku and Kamara tried to devise a plan.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Okay well I guess I just wanted to end it there. Umm I thought I had the story planned out, but I guess it was just the beginning and the end -.- # 


	7. Freak Out

Just an Experiment  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Freak Out  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Yugi: It's another chapter!  
  
Yami: Yay.  
  
Me: Yay.  
  
Yugi: I think she's under enthusiastic.  
  
Inuyasha: I wonder why?  
  
Me: I think you know why.  
  
Inuyasha: I....Okay I do.  
  
Yugi: Oh why?  
  
Yami: I think she has decided to quit Inuyasha fanfics.  
  
Me: No, not yet.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey!  
  
Yugi: Why is she pissed?  
  
Me: Hey Britney, you say you wanna loose control.  
  
Yugi/Yami: o.o  
  
Inuyasha: Because no one's reading her other fanfic!  
  
Yugi: Ohh....which one?  
  
Me: It matters not. No one reads it..  
  
Yami: she just used weird grammar.  
  
Me: Shut up.  
  
Yami: OH.MY.GOD!  
  
Yugi: Do something! (Pushes Inuyasha to me)  
  
Inuyasha: Hey!  
  
Me: OWW INUYASHA YOU FRISKY PUPPY! (jumps on his back)  
  
Yugi: It worked! I'm a born cupid!  
  
Yami: You are weird.  
  
Yugi: Pharaoh's are gay.  
  
Yami: No!  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Anything?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"What is your problem Inuyasha?" asked Miroku softly. "Do you really feel that you must fight with Kaguya as soon as possible?"  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said. "That's only the beginning of it. That bitch should never have been brought been to life. And...."  
  
"You want revenge?" asked Sango.  
  
"Revenge for what?" asked Kamara.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome's faces turned red.  
  
"Nothing!" they blurted out. Miroku flushed a smile at Sango who clenched her fist. (Me: Sorry, but you have to see the second movie to get this thing between Miroku and Sango....or did I spoil that for you already? Lucky whores in the states get to see it in English and Japanese. If that doesn't piss me off, they get the second movie too!) And pursed her lips from being seen. Miroku sighed.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Try to tell me what I shouldn't do – You should know by now I won't listen to you – Walk around with my hands up in the air – Cuz I don't care  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kamara stood up. "Miroku, we've been thinking for a while and we have nothing." She said, then sneezed.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Kagome. "I think you have a cold."  
  
Kamara shook her head. "I'm fine." She coughed a little and sneezed again.  
  
"You're right Kamara-sama. But thinking is the best thing we can do right now." Miroku sighed.  
  
SAMA?! Sango thought furiously. SAMA, SAMA, SAMA?!!?!?!?!?! WHAT KIND OF RESPECT DOES MIROKU PAY TO THAT..THAT THING?!  
  
Sango growled behind her teeth.  
  
"I'm going out for a while." Kamara said while sneezing again.  
  
Don't sneeze that little fake nose off, Inuyasha thought bitterly. He looked over at Sango whose face was a light pink and he could tell she was furious.  
  
Who knows why. He thought. But this plan, it's stupid. I can't believe she expects me to become friends with this stubborn wench!  
  
Wait a second, he thought unsure of himself. She's my clone right? Does that make the same as her? He looked over at Kamara who sneezed again as she walked away. FEH!! I'm nothing like that!!  
  
"Kamara-chan, come back soon." Kagome said.  
  
Kamara paused and gave Kagome a startled look.  
  
Chan? She thought.  
  
CHAN?! Thought Sango and Inuyasha at the same time.  
  
Kamara waved goodbye and kept walking.  
  
Sango's face was on the verge of becoming purple, but no one seemed to notice.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Cuz I'm alright – I'm fine – Just freak out – let it go.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kamara slowly walking. Her pacing became slower and slower.  
  
Augh, she thought. Her head hurt like hell. She couldn't describe it. Her nose was all stuffy. She couldn't smell anything. She felt her head and he was burning hot.  
  
Did she really have a cold?  
  
She fell down and landed at the bottom of a tall tree. She sniffled and leaned up against a tree.  
  
Her ears twitched as she heard the slightest sound of footsteps.  
  
God dammit! She thought. Did they follow me? Can't I have ONE fucking moment on my own? Especially that Inuyasha. What a shesiji! Miroku and Kagome seem like okay people. A little scary. But their intentions are good. But that taijiya girl. She can't cut a bit of slack for me. I saw her face when they called me those names. She looked like she was going to explode.  
  
Kamara chuckled.  
  
Imagine that, daddy's pretty little Sango exploding. That's something I'd love to see.  
  
She narrowed her eyes as she heard the distant footsteps once again. But then again, her head really hurt. Her brain couldn't register the noises right now. Plus her brain was the size of Inuyasha's. That wouldn't be too healthy for anyone.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
I'm gonna close my eyes – I can't ever run and hide – I won't compromise – Cuz I'll never know – I'm gonna close my eyes – I can't watch the time go by – I won't keep it inside – just freak out let it go.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kamara's narrowed eyes went to slits.  
  
Who WAS that there? If anyone was. She sniffed the air, but she couldn't trace anything.  
  
Stupid cold, she thought. I can't smell anything.  
  
Oh well. They probably did follow me. Let them stay. I'm going to do anything intertaining.  
  
She rested her burning head on the soft bark of the large tree and started breathing loudly.  
  
I can hardly breath, she thought. I guess Kaguya didn't think this part through. This cold is 10 times worse then any real hanyou could catch.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes, trying hard not to drift into unconsciousness.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
You don't always have to do everything right – stand up for yourself – and put up a fight – walk around with your hands – up in the air – like you don't care.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
But try as she might, she fell asleep. She snuggled her head towards the bark and had a dream. She never had one before.  
  
That girl, walking, laughing, could that have been her?  
  
Surrounded by all of those people? Could that really happen someday?  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Just let me live my life - I cant ever run and hide I wont compromise cause I'll never know - I'm gonna close my eyes - I cant watch the time go by - I wont keep it inside - Freak out let it go....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kamara snapped her eyes open as she felt a strong sting on her neck. She gasped for air, but it was getting harder and harder to breath. She looked over her body and a large snake was wrapped around her body with its fangs deep in her neck.  
  
Venom, she thought meakly. Damn! How could I have not picked this scent up? Oh shit. That's right. I have a cold.  
  
She reached her hand up and wrapped it around the snake's head and tried to pull it off. But it was no use. The venom had weakened her and she could hardly lift her fingers up.  
  
It's after the jewel shard, she realized. These stupid shards. Can they really be worth this?  
  
That was stupid, she thought. Of course they're worth it.  
  
Her eye lids felt heavy and she could hardly breathe. She felt blood trickle down her neck then fall down into her clothing.  
  
"H-help." She managed to choke out before blacking out.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: WAAHH!!!! I'm PISSED OFF BY THIS FUCKING SCRIPT RULE!! IT'S SOOO NOT FAIR!! I MEAN ALL MY STORIES ARE IN SCRIPT FORM!! MY BEGINNING AND ENDING CREDITS ARE IN SCRIPT FORM!!  
  
"Oh no!" Inuyasha yelled. "She's mad!"  
  
Me: See? That looked gay. WAHH! ;.; Screw that. I'll redo my stories if I have to, but these credits are STAYING in script form!!  
  
Inuyasha: Whew.  
  
Me: Damn right! They can take away my scripted stories, but they can't take away the scripted credits! 


	8. He Wasn't

Just an Experiment  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
He Wasn't  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!! IFFFFF ANYONE COULD BE PISSED OFF ITS ME!  
  
Inuyasha: Umm why?  
  
Me: THEY DELETED MY BIRTHDAY FIC!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THAT!!! AND LIKE 18 DAYS BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY!! THAT'S SOOOOOO MEANN!!  
  
Inuyasha: That's mean!!  
  
Me: I know!! And now I have to explain to everyone that the mean fanfiction deleted my story!!  
  
Inuyasha: I was the main star!  
  
Me: And he kissed me as a birthday present!  
  
Inuyasha/Me: WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha's head jerked up.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"This scent." Inuyasha said. "The scent of....blood!" and then he ran off.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Yelled Miroku.  
  
"Just let him go." Sango sighed.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
There's not much going on today – I'm really bored it's getting late – What happened to my Saturday? – Monday's coming – the day I hate....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha looked around.  
  
This scent, he said, still sniffing the air. It's Kamara's scent. Her blood. But something's wrong with this scent.  
  
He wondered into a forest and looked around and heard a soft wheezing.  
  
He ran towards the sound and gasped as he saw Kamara with a large snake wrapped around her body. Kamara's blood soaking her white top.  
  
He saw that she was unconscious.  
  
But what was with this scent?  
  
Venom, he decided. That's why the blood smelled so stale.  
  
The snake stopped hissing and took its teeth out of her neck and turned around and saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmph." Inuyasha said, taking out the Tetsusaiga. "You won't get me too." Then he charged forward and the snake was chopped in half. The two halves dropped onto the ground and made no movement after that.  
  
He scooped Kamara in his arms and checked her breathing. It was in a strange tempo.  
  
He sighed and rolled his eyes as he carried her back.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Sit on the bed alone – staring at the phone....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes as she saw Inuyasha come back with Kamara in his arms.  
  
What happened? She thought, partly in confusion and another part in delight.  
  
He set Kamara down and Miroku looked over her.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I found her with a snake youkai biting in to her neck and it injected some venom into her blood."  
  
"A lot of venom." Miroku said nervously. "And she's lost a lot of blood."  
  
"Well." Inuyasha said. "She has a jewel shard, why didn't that protect her?"  
  
"Let's just say." Miroku said, looking over the bite marks on her neck. "That the jewel shard kept her alive."  
  
"I'll see if I have any medicine." Kagome said looking through he backpack. "I only found some rubbing alcohol."  
  
"What's al-ka-hall?" Inuyasha asked scratching his head.  
  
"Never mind." Kagome sighed. She pulled out a clean cloth and dabbed it in the mixture then soothed it over Kamara's wounds. But it seemed to have made the bleeding spread.  
  
"That's not right!" Inuyasha said irritably. "Remember, a hanyou's wounds are different then a humans!!"  
  
He bent down to wrapped his hands around her neck.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?!" cried Kagome.  
  
"Stopping the bleeding." He said. "If I can make her neck go numb, then the blood will stop and you can actually get some treating done." He gestured for the cloth. Kagome handed it to him.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought – No – He wouldn't even open up a door – He never made me feel like I was special – He isn't really what I'm looking for – He never made me feel like I was special – Like I was special – Cuz I was special....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
He gently dabbed the cloth on the bite marks on her neck.  
  
Sweat started forming on Kamara's face. Inuyasha sighed as he wiped it away. Then Kamara started stirring, then slowly opened her eyes.  
  
She widened her eyes as she looked up and saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey – what are you doing?!" she snapped as she sat up, the closed her eyes and fell down again.  
  
"Don't move wench." He said, pinning her down.  
  
"Get off of me." She said her voice hoarse.  
  
"You're hurt, so just lay down and stop doing shit okay?" he snapped.  
  
Kamara gave him a glare, but the glare softened as she realized he was helping her.  
  
She shook her head then pushed Inuyasha off then stood up.  
  
"I'm capable of handling myself, okay?!" she said in a tired voice.  
  
"Listen." He murmured. "We're going after Kaguya, right?"  
  
"No." Kamara said. "You can go after her. I'm not going anymore."  
  
"Why not?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I just don't." Kamara said. "but I'll give you all the help you need." She lifted her hair up and turned around and everyone saw a jewel shard embedded on the back of her neck, not to far from where the bite marks were.  
  
"You want this?" she asked. She took her hand and plucked it off and threw it at Inuyasha's feet.  
  
"Take it...." She said as her voice trailed off. Then she closed her eyes and fainted.  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward and caught her in his arms. He picked up the jewel shard and put it back on her neck.  
  
Without the shard, he thought. She might not survive.  
  
Nice going Inuyasha, thought Sango. The plan, remember the plan. That was wise, not taking the jewel shard right away. Gain her trust first, then crush it in one blow.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Sango.  
  
The plan. He thought. I can't forget about the plan.  
  
But can I really go through with it?  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: OMG!! Now I can't even update stories right now!! This website is REALLY pissing me off!  
  
"Oh no!" Inuyasha yelled. "She's mad!"  
  
Me: I don't think I'm going to get over how stupid that looks.  
  
Inuyasha: (sigh) One week.  
  
Me: One freaken week.  
  
10 seconds later......  
  
Me: I CAN'T WAIT A WEEK!!  
  
Inuyasha: OH MY GOD!! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!! NOT UPDATING IS LIKE NOT EATING RAMAN!!  
  
Me/Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
(takes deep breath) And from now on while I'm in China, I'll need two reviews for each chapter to continue. Unless I'm super bored and decided 'oh hell, why not?'. But I need some kind of motive for continuing, or else I'm just posting up chapter for no one to read. Hope you guys understand and liked my story. 


	9. Together

Just an Experiment  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Together  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: I'm sorry, but I'm VERY bored and I can't post because of the stupid writer's block!  
  
Inuyasha: We have to phone everyone and explain about the fic situation.  
  
Me: Right. (takes phone and phones Yami, Yugi, Kurama, Hiei, Miroku, Shessy, Tai, Matt, Ash, Hamtaro and etc....)  
  
Inuyasha: The etcing drives me nutes!!  
  
Me: Hey friends!!  
  
Hiei: Friends? O.o never!!!  
  
Kurama: Hello friend.  
  
Yami: Friend?  
  
Yugi: Hey buddy!  
  
Me: (takes in deep breath) THEY DELETED THE BIRTHDAY FIC!!!  
  
Everyone (Including Inuyasha): GASP!!  
  
Me: Yah!!   
  
Hiei: So I spent 20 pages with YOU for nothing?  
  
Yami: My Dark Magician card was for nothing?  
  
Miroku: I still want that ass!  
  
Sango: Hentai! (uses Miroku's hand on a stick to slap him)  
  
Miroku: How come that still exists?  
  
Sango: It exists in my heart.  
  
Miroku: Who knows if that's a romantic comment or a threatening one.  
  
Me: o.o Whatever. Here's the damn story!  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kamara opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha still hovering over her, cleaning her wounds. She narrowed her eyes, but didn't move.  
  
Inuyasha looked down on her. "So," he said. "Are you..feeling..better?"  
  
Kamara paused.   
  
Why is being so nice?  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Something just isn't right – I can feel it inside – The truth isn't far behind me – You can't deny....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
She narrowed her eyes.  
  
He's planning something, she thought. He wouldn't be this nice to me. He's planning something, along with that taijiya girl. They're both in on something. I just don't know what.  
  
Inuyasha's hand slipped and his claws skimmed her wound. Kamara winced in pain.  
  
"Umm..are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She snapped.  
  
Now I know.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
When I turn the lights out – When I close my eyes – Reality overcomes me – I'm living a lie....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
The jewel shard. They're planning something that has to do with the jewel shard. A plan to separate me from it.  
  
But wait a second....  
  
I've already offered him the jewel shard. He already had a chance to take it and he didn't. It's not the jewel shard he's after. So what?  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he gently swabbed the two bite marks. They were getting better. They were smaller now. The snake's fangs were very big. And the bleeding had stopped.  
  
I think, Inuyasha thought. That my thoughts of her aren't as bad. Maybe being friendly towards her won't be so hard after all.  
  
He stopped.  
  
But that plan. Can I really do it? Maybe I'll get Sango to. I don't think it's right.  
  
But only time will tell.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
When I'm alone I – feel so much better – and when I'm around you – I don't feel....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kamara stared at him.  
  
I still don't think I can trust him. I still think he's a low life knifing, weak little hanyou.   
  
Inuyasha stood up. "There. That should do for now." he turned around. "Now all you need to do is rest."  
  
"Whatever." Kamara murmured. She rested her head on the soft grass closed her eyes as she heard Inuyasha leave.  
  
I still have a cold, she thought. So I'll have to sharpen my hearing as a sixth sense.   
  
She looked around her and saw that no one was around.  
  
I think it's time.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Together – Doesn't feel right at all – Together – Together we built a wall – Together – Holding hands we'll fall – Hands we'll fall....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Sango walked in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"So?" she asked.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"You know."  
  
Inuyasha turned his head. "Oh. Kamara."  
  
"Yes." Sango said not taking her eyes off of him. "Did you gain her trust?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "She's still a little resistant."   
  
Sango sighed, she turned around. "Well Inuyasha. We have to find Kaguya soon. If you can't by then, well we might have a hard time defeating her."   
  
"Yeah yeah whatever." Inuyasha murmured.  
  
Sango didn't respond as she walked away.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he walked back to where Kamara was.  
  
He widened his eyes as he saw that she was gone.  
  
"Kamara!" he yelled. He looked around, but she was no where to be seen. He sniffed the air and picked up her scent and she wasn't too far from where he was.   
  
"Damn." He murmured as he took a step forward. "She's in no condition to go out now. God, that stupid wench!" he yelled as he ran forward to look for her.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
This has gone on so long – I realize that I need – Something good to rely on – Something for me.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kamara dragged her feet and led herself deeper and deeper into the forest.   
  
I have to get away, she thought walking wobbly. I can't be there anymore. It's not right. It's not safe.  
  
Her ears twitched as she heard the sound of a twig snapping. She whipped herself around and saw a pack of wolf demons hiding in the bushes.  
  
She backed away but found that there was more behind her.  
  
She was surrounded.  
  
They've smelt my blood, she decided. And they want a taste.   
  
She narrowed her eyes as two wolves leapt at her.   
  
"Sakontessou!" she cried as she used her claws and the two wolves were slaughtered.  
  
She bent down. The venom had made her body numb. Even though she was a hanyou and her body recovered faster than a humans, it wouldn't get rid of the venom as quickly.  
  
She looked around.  
  
Damn!   
  
There was a whole pack of wolves. A dozen. No, maybe more.  
  
She had managed to ward off 3 more wolves, but by then he knees had turned to jelly and she had collapsed on the spot. She gasped as one of them, the biggest wolf leapt onto her and pinned her flat against the ground.  
  
She widened her eyes and tried to squirm out, but she was weak. She let out a choked gasp as the wolf bit into her shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened her mouth wide to scream, but it only came out as a small whisper.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
When I'm alone I – feel so much better – and when I'm around you – I don't feel....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
The wolf raised it's head and grinned showing sharp teeth caked with blood. The blood dripped from it's mouth like drool and it made Kamara want to gag.   
  
"You wench! What are you doing there?"  
  
Kamara turned her head and saw Inuyasha jumped out of the bushes. He widened his eyes as he saw the wolf scene and Kamara with a large bite at her shoulder and the pack of wolves surrounding her.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and ran forward then jumped into the air.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!" he yelled as he brought the sword down and a powerful wind blew away half the remaining wolves.  
  
But the wolf still pinning on Kamara growled at Inuyasha. It let out a loud bark, then all the wolves came after Inuyasha.   
  
Inuaysha fought most of them off with the Tetsusaiga, but the leader used its bloody teeth and bit into Inuyasha's hand making him drop the Tetsusaiga where another wolf kicked it away.  
  
Inuyasha gasped as more wolves jumped forward to attack him.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
My heart is broken – I'm lying here – My thoughts are choking – on you my dear....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kagome looked around.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome-sama?" asked Miroku.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "It's just that, I haven't seen Inuyasha and Kamara for a while."  
  
As if on cue, there was a loud blood-curling scream. Kagome gasped. She stood up.  
  
"That's Inuyasha!" she yelled. Sango stood up.  
  
What's happening in there? She wondered.  
  
Kagome gestured into the forest. "Let's go." She said. Miroku and Sango nodded as they all started running towards there.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha grunted as he held out his claws and slew most of the wolves that were left. He looked around and saw only one more. The leader.  
  
Inuyasha ran forward and swiped at it, but it was quicker and jumped onto Inuyasha and fell back and let out a cry as his head slammed against a rock.  
  
He let out a murmur as he saw that his vision was getting blurry. He shook his head and tried to push the wolf off, but his head hurt too much.  
  
He saw that hot drool mixed in with blood dripped from its mouth.   
  
Inuyasha moaned and lay back as the wolf started to lean forward.  
  
Then blood started to spurt everywhere. Inuyasha gasped as he realized that that wasn't his blood.  
  
The wolf let out a whimper as it was sliced in half. Inuaysha saw that Kamara was holding the Tetsusaiga. Once the wolf was out of the way, Inuyasha stood up and looked at Kamara in disbelief, then closed his eyes and fell to the floor.  
  
Kamara looked down on him.  
  
I protected him, she thought. Maybe I don't hate him as much as I thought.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
When I'm alone I feel so much better – And when I'm around you – I don't feel.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
She winced in pain as she gripped her shoulder – where the wolf had bit her. She felt herself getting dizzy and then fell to her knees. Then she too closed her eyes, and fell unconscious beside Inuyasha.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Together – Doesn't feel right at all – Together – Together we built a wall – Together –holding hands we'll fall – hands we'll fall.....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"This way!" Kagome yelled. "I can sense Kamara's shard!"  
  
"Wait up Kagome-chan!" Sango said as she pushed her way through some bushes. Miroku sped ahead and gasped at what he saw. Sango and Kagome looked too and saw blood soaked Inuyasha and Kamara lying next to each other, unconscious.   
  
#%#%#%  
  
A few days later, Kamara was fully healed. The venom and the bite marks had been demolished and Inuyasha acted like nothing ever happened.  
  
Kagome looked around. It was pitch black. She couldn't see anything.  
  
"Kamara?" she yelled. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Miroku went up to Kagome. "I cannot find Kamara-sama." He said.  
  
Kagome rubbed her chin. "Do you think she ran away again?"  
  
Miroku shrugged. "She has no reason to. It seems like we get along now." he looked around. "Except for Sango."   
  
"Time will tell Miroku." Kagome sighed. She looked around. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"I think I know why she ran away." Inuyasha said as he walked right in front of them. Kagome gasped.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Whew! Sorry that took so long! Anyway I hope you likey! Stupid writer's block is still on, but oh well -.- 


	10. Fall to Pieces

Just an Experiment

Chapter Ten

Fall to Pieces

#%#%#%

Me: Oh God, when this writer's block is gone, there's three more chap's going up! So I hope you guys enjoy it!

#%#%#%

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, then back at the sky.

"Inuyasha." she said. "I forgot." she blinked in confusion. "Tonights a new moon. So you're human."

Inuyasha nodded irritably. "So that means Kamara's human too."

"You don't think...."

"I do."

Kagome sighed. "Why would she run away just because she's human?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Who cares? Let's just go and find her."

Kagome nodded and pointed in a direction. "This way." she said. Inuyasha and Kagome left with Miroku trailing behind, but Sango stubbornly stayed right where she was.

Inuyasha ran ahead of everyone else, then stopped when he saw something. It was hard to tell because of the darkness since there was no moon, but he was almost one hundred percent sure.

"Kamara." he said. If he was right and that was her, then she had taken off her over robe and was wearing her undershirt and used her top to cover her head.

Kagome and Miroku caught up and gasped for breath. Kagome saw Kamara.

"That's her." she whispered. She walked forward and reached her hand out.

"Leave me alone!" Kamara snapped. "I look disguisting!"

Kagome crossed her arms. "Osuwari."

Kamara let out a cry as she fell to the ground - along with Inuyasha - and her robe cover flew up and seperated from her head.

Kagome did another confused blink as she saw Kamara with black hair.

"I told you." Kamara said, peeling herself off of te ground. "I look gross."

Kagome smiled. "When did I say that?"

Kamara rolled her eyes. "When you had that confused look on your face." she reached for her robe top and covered her head again. "Just leave me alone. Give me one night on my own." and she started to walk away.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, catching up to her. He grabbed her shoulder and jerked her back.

"Watch it!" she snapped. "What do you want?!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Since we're both human tonight, maybe we could you know, spend it together and get through this hell hole tonight."

Kamara stared at him.

#%#%#%

I looked away - then I looked back at you - You tried to say - things that you can't undo....

#%#%#%

Kamara gave him a meak smile. "Sure I guess."

Inuyasha returned the smile. Kamara felt her face grow hot. She pointed to a small hill with her free hand. "Maybe we can hang out there. The stars look even brighter now that theirs no moon."

Inuyasha paused. "Okay."

#%#%#%

If I had my way - I'd never get over you - Today's the day - I prey that we make it throug - make it through the fall - make it through it all....

#%#%#%

Kamara and Inuyasha walked towards the hill. Inuyasha looked over at Kamara and pulled her robe cover. She let out a cry.

"DOn't worry." Inuyasha said, swinging it over her shoulders. "I'm human too."

Kamara's face turned red. "Whatever."

They sprawled themselves over the grassy hill and stared up at the stars.

"So why are we like this?" asked Kamara softly.

"Umm...." Inuyasha started. "A hanyou has his period where they turn into a human for a full night. My night is when there is a new moon - when you can't see it anymore. So that's your time too."

Kamara grunted. "That sucks."

Inuyasha nodded. "It does."

Kamara looked up at the sky. "I've always wondered what would happen if you couldn't see the moon. I thought the world would go screwy. But it looks pretty cool like this."

"This looks nice." Inuyasha said. "I've never seen the stars to bright before."

Kamara smiled as she looked in his eyes.

#%#%#%

And I don't wanna fall to pieces - Just wanna sit and stare at you - I don't wanna talk about it..

#%#%#%

"So....Kamara?"

Kamara's head jerked up as she looked over at Inuyasha. "Yeah, what is it?"

Inuyasha looked back at the sky. "What is it that you want?"

The question surprised Kamara. "What are you talking about?"

"You know." Inuyasha said. "Your wish."

Kamara sighed. "I feel like an idiot telling you this.."

"Go on."

Kamara blinked as she sat up and stared at her hands. "I want to have a family. And I want to have friends. That's all - really. I don't care for power. I just want a normal life and to be my own person....." her voice trailed off.

"Well." said Inuyasha. "Maybe we can't be your family, but your friends."

Kamara chuckled. "You? Be my friend?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe. You can make that wish come true."

"How?"

Inuyasha pointing at the sky. Kamara followed his gaze and saw a shooting star.

"Make a wish." he said.

Kamara smiled as she gripped onto his arm.

"I wish that I can have a family and friends."

#%#%#%

And I don't wanna conversation - Just wanna cry in front of you - I don't wanna talk about it - Cuz I'm in love with you....

#%#%#%

Kamara leapt forward and tackled Inuyasha over. She laughed and brushed back her hair as she saw his face a few centimeters in the ground.

He let out a groan as he pulled himself out with his face all covered with dirt. He turned towards Kamara.

"You wench."

Kamara laughed as she helped him up. "I told you. I'm more powerful and faster - right?"

Inuyasha grunted as he picked up Kamara and she let out a loud shriek. "HEY!!" she screamed laughing. "What are you doing?!"

He laughed as he threw her into a near by lake. She resurfaced soaking yet. Inuyasha was on the ground laughing, but then Kamara grabbed his ankle and yanked him in.

"Swim doggy!" she said splashing him.

She laughed and realized that she had never had so much fun before.

#%#%#%

You're the only one - that I'll be with until the end - When I come undone - you bring me back again - Back under the stars - back into your arms..

#%#%#%

Kagome and Miroku lay down by a camp fire, fast asleep with Shippo sleeping with Kagome.

Kirara was with Sango as she stared at the moonless light listening to the howling shrieks that Kamara and Inuyasha were letting out.

I guess the plans working, she thought with delight, but with some look of disapointment on her face. But is he only pretending? Or is he really friends with that clone?

Sango yawned as she leaned back and crossed her arms.

Who could be friends with their own remake?

She immediantly regretted thinking that as she looked back at Kagome.

Sorry Kagome-chan, she thought stupidly. I didn't mean you.

But Kamara's a different story. She's not a real person like you are. She didn't come from a real family like you did. She came from that bitch Kaguya. And soon, she will die.

#%#%#%

And I don't wanna fall to pieces - Just wanna sit and stare at you - I don't wanna talk about it - And I dont' wanna conversation - Just wanna cry in front of you - I don't wanna talk about it - Cuz I'm in love with you....

#%#%#%

Kamara sighed as she shook the water from her hair. She leaned on Inuyasha.

"Hey!" he yelled. "You're getting even more water on me!"

"Shut up." she snapped. "You got me wet in the first place."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to complain, but didn't.

Kamara felt a weird feeling come over her. She pointed to the sky.

"Inuyasha - look!"

#%#%#%

Wanna know who you are - Wanna know where to start - I wanna know what this means - wanna know who you are - wanna know where to start - I wanna know everything - everything....

#%#%#%

Inuyasha laughed as the sun came up and both of their hair went from black to silver, their dogs ears reappeared and so did their claws and fangs. Their eyes went from brown to amber and they were both half demons again.

#%#%#%

I don't wanna fall to pieces - Just wanna sit and stare at you - I don't wanna talk about it - cuz I'm in love with you - I'm in love with you.....

#%#%#%

Me: Wow!! You Can tell that I'm SUPER bored!

Inuyasha: She writes more than usual now!

Me: it's almost scary.

Inuyasha: So what are you doing now?

Me: Eating ramen.

Inuyasha: :O!! me want some!

Me: Okay =D Open your mouth!

Inuyasha: AHHHH!! (opens mouth)

Me: Hehehe! (shoves chopsticks into Inuyasha's mouth)

Inuyasha: (mouth is full of ramen) hehehehe


	11. My Happy Ending

Just an Experiment

Chapter Eleven

My Happy Ending

(Oh no! How can I seperate my stories NOW?!)

Me: Wow! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Well here it is - again!

(Oh no! How can I seperate my stories NOW?!)

Kamara smiled as she looked over at Inuyasha. But the smile quickly faded as she heard the slight sound of footsteps coming towards them. Then she heard the chattering of Kagome and Miroku.

She stood up. "Thanks for the good time hanyou." she said thoughtfully.

"Call me Inuyasha." Inuyasha snapped. "And you're welcome."

Kamara narrowed her eyes as she heard what Kagome and Miroku were saying.

"_So what do you think they did all night, Kagome-sama?"_

_"I'm not sure."_

_"Probably something like--"_

_"No way you hentai!"_

_"OWWW!!"_

Inuyasha snickered. He had heard it too.

"_Mitei!" _she heard Kagome say, she whipped around and Kagome pointing towards them.

Kamara's spine snapped straight as she blushed furiously.

"So what did you guys do all night?" Miroku asked, grining. Kagome elbowed him in the stomach.

_Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead. Was it something I did? Was it something you said?_

Kamara narrowed her eyes at him in disguist. What the hell did he _think_ they did last night?

"We were.." a pause. "Having a practice session."

"Nani?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing her suspiciously. Kamara glared at him.

"Hai Inuyasha. That's right. We _were_." she looked back at Miroku and Kagome. "Mitei, I'll even show you." she grabbed Inuyasha by the collar, spun him around a few times, then threw him into the air and he landed on the ground at least a foot into the dirt.

Kagome clapped. "Pretty good."

Inuyasha pulled his face out of the dirt. He gave Kamara a nasty look. "Demei...." he murmured.

_Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead, held up so high on such a breakable thread. _

Kamara ignored his glace. She raised a hand to her mouth and yawned. "I didn't get any sleep last night." she said sighing. Miroku slapped his forehead. Everybody looked accusingly at the houshi.

The girl hanyou cleared her throat. "I'm getting some sleep." she waved good-bye to them. "Later Kagome, Miroku, hanyou."

Inuyasha clenched his fist. "Kuso! Why can't you just call me by name?!"

Kamara shrugged. "Sayaonara." and she left. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

_You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be...._

Kagome and Miroku chuckled. Inuyasha shot them an angry glare. He lowered his head and sighed angrily.

(Oh no! How can I seperate my stories NOW?!)

Inuyasha tip toed back to the camp site where they were staying at. He looked over at Kamara who was softly sleeping. He let out a 'keh'.

She looked pretty normal sleeping like that. She spelt like nothing ever bad has happened in her life. But her life was so complicated with so many twists, some for better some for worse. It was depressing, yet stupid.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked behind him and saw Sango with her arms crossed, Kirara perched on her shoulder.

"Come Inuyasha." she said simply. She walked into a forest and Inuyasha followed.

Sango brushed her hair back as she stared Inuyasha in the eye, her expression cold, harsh. Inuyasha gulped, curious what Sango was going to do.

Sango grinned and slapped Inuyasha on the shoulder, knocking him over. He jumped to his feet, clenching his fist.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

The taijiya smirked. "Way to go Inuyasha."

_You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending._

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha.

Sango smiled. "The plan of course. You're following it real good."

Inuyasha widened his eyes, then lowered his reluctantly. Sango glared at him.

"Or Inuyasha, is it not just an act? Or have you forgotten of the plan?"

"The.....plan....." Inuyasha murmured dully.

Sango walked around, not looking over at Inuyasha anymore. "I'll remind you." she said as Kirara let out a small 'mew'.

"You obviously forgot what we had planned not long after we discovered Kamara's excistance." she said matter-of-fact.

Inuyasha grumbled. He didn't forget. But he didn't want to say it outloud.

"Forgot _your_ plan. You dragged me to his exact spot to tell me that you wanted to kill Kamara. As soon as she helped us kill Kaguya, you said we would kill her, then steal her jewel shard, ne?"

Inuyasha nodded, still not responding.

_You've got your dumb friends. I know what they say. They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they. But they don't know me, do they even know you? All the things you hide from me, all the shit that you do..._

"So what now Inuyasha?" Sango asked, bending down to look Inuyasha in the eye. "Do you still want to go with the plan? Do you still want to kill that clone?"

Inuyasha winced. _No, I don't. She's not like I thought she was. She's my.friend.even thought she's a stubborn bitch. Even thought she's just a clone._

But he didn't dare say it outloud. It would only result in a hit on the head by her giant hiraikotsu, plus it would show a weakness of him.

_Wait a second..._.

So why didn't Kamara want them to know that they were having fun last night? That they were becoming friends?

Because that's her weakness. Her pride. Wouldn't it be crushed if someone had found out that she was letting fun weaken her, mold her into something different?

Plus Kamara wanted everyone to have the idea that she hated Inuyasha.

_It's nice to know that you were there. Thanks for acting like you cared. Making me think that I was the only one. It's nice to know we had it all. Thanks for watching as I fall, letting me know we were done.._

"We're close to Kaguya-hime." Sango said in a daze. "I can sense it. And when we front her, I want to be prepared. Even thought we might need Kamara's help."

Inuyasha sighed. He didn't really want to do something like that to Kamara. But he didn't really have a choice now. Sango wouldn't fight along side them if she knew Inuyasha would spare Kamara.

After all, Inuyasha's weakness was also his pride. If he got rid of Kamara, then he wouldn't have anything to worry about. If Kamara stayed, she'd make him a weaker person. He couldn't allow that. And if he _did_ kill her, it wouldn't be _that_ bad because she wasn't a real person! So what then?

But then again, he thought about that fun night. Sure, nights with Kagome were funner, but that was special because she was like him - she was a hanyou and she understood how it felt to be different.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost of. All of the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending...._

"inuyasha." Sango snapped. Inuyasha's head jerked up. "DId you hear a single thing I said?" Inuyasha shook his head, blushing slightly.

Sango sighed. "Fine, I'll repeat myself. So did you make up your mind? Are we still going to kill Kamara and steal her shard? It seems like you've gain her trust like we planned to, now that she trusts us, we could kill her now and she wouldn't even notice. She's be too busy thinking what good friends we are."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. What the hell was Sango's problem?

"So Inuyasha," she said in a hoarse whisper. "What do you say? Are you on the plan still - or not?"

Inuyasha heard a small gasp in the distance. He whipped around and widened his eyes and saw Kamara.

_So much for my happy ending....._

_Kamara! _He thought, his heart pounding in excitment and fear.

_How long was she there for? How much had she heard?!_

**Oh no! How can I seperate my stories NOW?!**

Me: (sigh) Another chapter come and gone.

Inuyasha: I'm not the evil person, am I?

Yami: you were always the evil person!

Me: Shut up or I'll get out hikari!

Yami: (gasp) No! Not him!

Yugi: Hey everyone! What's up?

Yami: NOOOOOOOO!!! (Hikari over comes yami)

Me: (pokes at the dark vapor) I think he's gone now. ;.; Do I miss him?

Inuyasha: No.

Me: Oh! Okay =D Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Forgotten

Just an Experiment

Chapter Twelve

Forgotten

**Oh no! How can I seperate my stories NOW?!**

Me: WAHHH T.T I gots a cold! Anyways I'll be back in Canada on September 6th, and I'm damn happy about it! And since I haven't checked YTV's site in a while, I just did today and found out that the INUYASHA MOVIE IS COMING TO CANADA!!! It's weird, it's called Affections Touching Across Time....now that's screwed up because it's different from the one of the states! As well as they have different versions of Cardcaptors! That's really messed up o.o

Me: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I'm so glad!! I GOT THE **DO AS INFINITY** AND **EVERY LITTLE THING** CD!! YAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! It only sucks because those CD's don't have Grip! And shinjitsu no uta! AUGH! But they have other songs and they rock! As well as Linkin Park Hybrid Theory CD!! I have to admit, Papercut and Pushing me Away and other songs are better live! But it's all good =D

Here's the chapter for you _dying_ fans.....(Yami: She overdid it that time. Me: Shut up!)

**Oh no! How can I seperate my stories NOW?1**

_I'm giving up on everything because you messed it up. Don't know how much you screwed it up, you never listened, that's just too bad._

Kamara widened her eyes. So that was it. She clenched her fist.

_I've been a tool this whole time. He made be believe that his thoughts of me have changed. He wanted to believe that he was my friend. How could I have been such an idiot?!_

Inuyasha looked over at Sango. She had also gasped, but it was not because of Kamara, she was looking the other way where Kagome and Miroku were hiding behind the bushes - their jaws wide open.

"K-Kagome-chan." Sango studdered, embarassed. "Houshi-s-s-ama....how much did you hear?"

"Enough." was Kamara's reply, though the question was not directed at her.

_Ten Minutes Ago...._

Kamara yawned as she woke up. Okay, so that wouldn't exactly count as sleeping it was only a few minutes, but still, she felt a little more relaxed.

Her ears twitched when she heard a whispering deep in the forest. She decided to investigate.

Kagome looked past a large tree. Where was Kamara going? She decided to follow her.

And that's when Miroku showed up. _What is Kagome-sama doing? Where is she going? _Miroku though to himself, very curious. So that's when he followed her.

Shippo looked at the line of three people, following one another and sighed.

Kamara peered beyond the bushes. Inuyasha was talking to that Sango bitch. SHe narrowed his eyes. She was about to call his name, to tell him to get away from the girl, but the name died on her lips. Then let out a loud gasp at what she heard.

_Because I'm moving on. I won't forget you were the one that was wrong. I know I need to stand up and be strong. Don't patronize me...._

"You _shesiji._" Kamara snarled. "You've been planning this all along with that taijiya bitch!" she started to shake in rage. "Why don't you kill me now! Kill me and get your suffering over with!" hot angry tears spilled out of her eyes. "I _hate_ you! I _hate_ all of you!" she turned around, but before leaving, she gave them the finger and started to run away.

_'So what is your wish?' 'Just to have a family and friends. I don't care about power and that shit.' 'Well we can't be your family, but maybe your friends.'_

_Yeah right._ Kamara thought while running. _What a cheap act. I should have known from the beginning. I shouldn't have let them make me weak. I should have killed him while I had the chance. Instead, he's maken me look like a fool. And now...._

_Have you forgotten everything that I wanted? Did you forget it now have you forgotten, did you forget it now?_

Kamara kept running. She might have ran for minutes, she might have ran for hours. She didn't know, but she didn't care. She kept thinking about that _bastard_. The bastard they called Inuyasha.

_I was so stupid._ She thought angrily._ He only wanted the stupid jewel shard. He never cared about me. I mean, who would care for a low life clone? Kagome and Miroku were cheap acts. But Sango didn't even try to be nice. _

Kamara felt her legs get heavy. Yes, this was far enough. She had run so much, she had tried to run away from _herself_.It was so hard to rely on anyone.

Anger boiled up inside the hanyou's body. She _hated _Inuyasha. But what could she do? Set out to kill him? No, she didn't want to comfront that bastard again. But where would she go from here?

_Gotta get away, there's no point in thinking about yesterday. It's too much now it will never be the same. We're so different now...._

She had trusted him, she had confided in him. But the reason she had found him was so set out for _his_ jewel shard. Instead he about to kill her and take her own.

_Are these shards really worth a life? _Kamara wondered. _Was that why Kaguya created me, just to find those shards?_

She let out a low growl. She had never been considered a person. She had be considered as a _thing. _Nobody wanted her as a companion or as a friend. They had all used her. Inuyasha had tried to kill her, Sango despised her and Kaguya just _created _her. She could have created millions of other clones and she wouldn't be any different.

_If only I could run away, only I could run away. Run away. if only I could run away, if only I could run away....i told you what I wanted, told you what I wanted.....I was forgotten, I won't be forgotten....never again...._

_So what should I do then? _Kamara asked herself. _Now that I have no where to go....Should i just kill myself and get it over with? _She shook her head once she realized her mission. _I'm going to go after Kaguya. Show her who's afraid of who._

She didn't know what she was about to do after that, but figured that it was good enough. She nodded and headed out towards the setting sun.

**Oh no! how can I seperate my stories NOW?!**

Me: Is it just me, or did this chapter suck?

Inuyasha: just you

Yami: It sucked.

Me: hey!

Yami: Hey what? you wanted an opinion.

Me: Yeah but you're not supposed to insult me!

Inuyasha: Yeah you're an evil person!

Yami: hello? My name means darkness!

Me: Yugi!

Yugi: Huh?

Yami: NO! my other side!

Me: sick em boy!

Inuyasha: I feel insulted.

me: o.o

Yami: Nooooooooo! (hikari overcomes yami...again)

Me: Sorry bout the short chapter, I'll try to 'improve' the chapters a little more from this point. Please R&R!


	13. Take me Away

Just an Experiment

Chapter Thirteen

Take me Away

**

* * *

**

Me: Whoa! I can't wait to get back to Canada D I bought a bunch of cool stuff and got INUAYSHA DVD's! And got some stuff for you Kachi Mirande! (Katie Miranda) So here's the next chapter, hoping that it will be a little more interesting.

_Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha. I might own a cooler anime someday! But I'd have to learn Japanese and write a manga before that, which is almost impossible. But I'll try!_

**

* * *

**

_I cannot find a way to describe it. It's there inside, all I do is hide. I wish that it would just go away. What would you do if you knew? What would you do...._

"Sango.........chan...." Kagome said, choking out the 'chan'. She looked on the dispointed expression on her friends face. "Was what you said - was that true?"

Sango widened her eyes. She had let Kagome heard everything. She wish she didn't. She wish she could turn back the clock. But if she could, so much could have been avoided. But still, letting Kagome and Miroku hear what she had said wasn't the best idea....

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, that's not true - is it?"

Inuyasha flinched. He had never found himself in such a tight spot before. He never felt so embarassed before, he had never felt to guilty before. He looked over at the houshi who's face was darkened, staring at them both with a solumn expression. Cold, heartless. It didn't look like Miroku at all.

"Is it?" was all he said, after a long silence.

Inuyasha couldn't lie to them. He'd knew it would just let out the obvious. He had to nod, he couldn't speak. It was as if his throat was paralized.

Then they all went silent. No one could respond to what he had said.

Kagome put one foot ahead. The air remained still. She walked closer to Inuyasha, her bottom lip trembling. She put her hands on his shoulder. He watched closly as her lips started to move.

"Would you even do such a cruel thing, Inuyasha?" she asked softly. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Would he do something like this? He had been thinking it, Sango had been thinking it.

But could either of them do it?

"Inuyasha.." Kagome murmured, closing her eyes. Inuyasha felt his body relax as he stared at Kagome's face.

"Ano.." he murmured quietly.

"_Osuwari!" _

* * *

_All the pain, I thought I knew, all the thoughts lead back to you. Back to what, was never said. Back and forth, inside my head. I can't handle this confusion, I'm unable come and take me away......_

* * *

Kamara steadily walked along the edge of a river. She kicked a rock aside and looked back into the still water. She could see Inuyasha and herself playing in there. 

_Stop thinking about him, _she scolded herself. _He is only making you weak._ Her angry expression softened.

_Did he really try to use me?_

She was so confused. It was if God was playing with her. As if she was being tried on for size (A Crowned King classic!). She felt so worn out.

She couldn't help but thinking of the fun days. The days which she _thought_ she could put her trust into the hanyou. But she was wrong....or was she?

She stopped in her tracks. She could still smell their human scents by the river, where she stood. She had never been a human before. She felt alone and scared, but Inuyasha helped her through such a time.

Kamara narrowed her eyes and couldn't help but feel cold tears in her eyes. She blinked like crazy. She didn't want the tears to fall. She didn't want to show any signs of weakness. But why? No one was around, no one could see her.

_Am I just trying to prove to myself that I am strong inside? _Kamara asked herself. She shook her once. _I am not strong. I am weak inside. I let that man get the better of me. I gave him my soul._

_The soul is like a beautiful glass ball. _Kamara thought bitterly. _A person's life is contained in this glass ball. The person himself will be gentil as he can be with this ball. Unless thinking otherwise. But I was careful. I tried to keep it safe._

_But once the glass ball is handed into the wrong hands, the new possessor will toy with the soul. Until he toys too much, and shatters it into tiny pieces._

* * *

_I feel like I am all alone. All by myself, I need to get around it. My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you. If I show you, I don't think you'll understand, cause no one understands_

* * *

These reflections made her think of the shikon no tama. She thought of the tama with powers beyond imagination. It is what brought her to life. Should she be happy? 

She wasn't.

She put the blame on the jewel of four souls. She would rather be _dead_ then be put through so much pain, through so much anger. But she was alive and she blew it. But now that she was still here, she would turn her life around. Yes, that's it. She would erase all her memories of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango.

She narrowed her eyes. The shikon no kakira caused so much pain. She wondered if it was this for everyone. Should she toss her's aside?

She reached for the back of her neck and her finger skinned the shard. She gasped as she felt a tiny shock that emerged from the jewel.

_The jewel won't let me escape. _Kamara thought. _The power of the Shikon no tama becomes more beautiful when it is tainted with malice. _So was there really bittery, angry, ugly feelings flowing inside her body? Yes, there was. She had fueled the shard. And now she had to complete what she started in order to be free.

_Screw that. _Kamara thought bitterly. _I'm never going to see Inuyasha again. _

She was too scared to go back to Inuyasha. She had let her feelings weaken her. But she wasn't that weak. She could still kill him. SHe stared at her hands. _I could kill him with these two hands._ The thought pleased her, but she somehow held back.

* * *

_All the pain, I thought I knew, All the thoughts lead back to you. Back to what, was never said. Back and forth inside my head. I can't handle this confusion, I'm unable, come and take me away._

* * *

_I will not face Inuyasha again. _Kamara decided. _That is a must. But I will find Kaguya and make her pay. Then take her shards away so that she can't be brought back to life again._

_Kaguya...._

That was the woman who started it all. Kaguya made her feel grief, anger, sorrow, all these feelings. She had brought her into this world against her own will. To destroy Inuyasha. But she would not have anything to do with him anymore.

She had the rest planned out. Killing Kaguya was her only goal for now.

_But then what? _She asked herself. _What will I do once I accomplish my task? _She never thought of such a question before. She had no real friends or family. What _could _she do? Go on tormenting people, going on a journy to find the rest of the shards?

_But that will only lead me back to Inuyasha. _She thought sadly. She stopped and turned to the river. She hadn't moved from the spot. The spot she remembered clearly that she and Inuyasha had spent a night together.

She couldn't help but miss him just a _bit_. But he used her, she couldn't forgive such a sin. She wanted to go back, talk it out. But she already knew what had happened. She knew the story. Talking it out would only endanger her life.

She stood up, her back facing the stream, her heels on the edge and let the wind push her back. Back, back, until she had hit the water, letting sparking tears trail after her.

She closed her eyes and thought of the man who sealed her fate.

_Inuyasha....._

* * *

_I'm going no where....on and on and.....I'm getting no where....on and on and....I'm going no where.....on and on and off and on...._

* * *

Inuyasha lifted himself up. He stared Kagome in the eye. 

"You shouldn't be mad at me." he said stiffly, as if he changed a whole different tune. "It's not like she was your best friend."

Kagome grunted. "I just gave her sympathy because I gave _you_ sympathy." she murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"She's different." Kagome said, looking from Inuyasha to Sango. "You've felt that way before Inuyasha. I know you have."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak up, but kept it shut.

"She's alone." Kagome said quietly. "Wouldn't you hate to be alone in the world?"

Sango narrowed her eyes. She knew how it felt to be alone. She could picture Kohaku and her father being killed. She couldn't stand the thought.

"Wouldn't you show sympathy to someone you had in comman with?" Kagome asked softly. Inuyasha let out a 'keh' but no more.

It was as if Kagome's words were eating right through them.

"Good way to put it Kagome-sama." Miroku said after a long silence. Kagome smiled, but didn't say anything after that.

"Yeah." Inuyasha murmured.

"I guess." Sango said.

Kagome glanced at Miroku, then they both started to walk away.

"Kagome-chan." Sango said running up to her. "Houshi-sama, where are you going?"

"To find Kamara." Kagome said. She looked over at Inuyasha. "You coming?"

Inuyasha paused, then nodded. "Yushi, let's go."

* * *

_All the pain, I thought I knew all the thoughts lead back to you. Back to what, was never said. Back and forth inside my head. I can't handle this confusion, I'm unable come and take me away......._

* * *

Kamara walked around, she'd been following this routine for hours.

_I'm lost._ She thought sadly. _I don't know what to do from here._

She stopped. Her clothes were dry by now. There wasn't too much wind thought. She sighed and started to walked forward, instead of the circle she had been doing before.

She stared at the sky. So much life, so much beauty. She at one time had life, but she felt like the life had been drained fom her body. As if time had stood still for her. But so much has happened in such a small amount of time. It was depressing.

Her head jerked up. She could pick up a familiar scent in the air. It was faint, but there. And she could also feel a wind pick up, which tossled her hair. She didn't dare look back.

The wind didn't feel like an ordinary wind. It had a slight tinge of - evil. She widened her eyes as a shadow fell over her.

"I have found you Kamara."

She turned around - and gasped.

* * *

Me: WOW! I realized that I haven't updated in the LONGEST time. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Augh, I swear the action starts from here on. Juss listening to shinjitsu no uta. Waahh I love that song. I lost my Do as Infinity CD, so it kept me from writing for a while. But I think I'll be _okay_ now, if I can ever get a replacement. (sigh) Oh well. Please R&R!


End file.
